Shadow Broker Dossiers/Maria de Wilden
Maria de Wilden Ex-Alliance commando with a highly decorated career; has switched sides numerous times serving Systems Alliance, Eclipse, and Cerberus. Possesses data on Collector attacks on human settlements. Very elusive and combat hardened, takedown is unlikely and will prove difficult to achieve, as of now exact goals remain unkown. Audio Transcript 1 following is an interview with then Sergeant-Major de Wilden recorded with the Military Press on Mindoir shortly after its liberation, where she led ground troops to victory. Note: This interview was never publically released due to the "negative attitude" that de Wilden portrayed concerning Mindoir due to fears that it could hurt the public image of the Alliance. Corporal Francis Rook: Now Sergeant Major, if I understand correctly, you recently led the victorious counter-offensive on Mindoir and saved the colony. Maria de Wilden: Yea, I led the count-off, but make no mistake. We didn't win anything. FR: Ma'am? MD: You heard me right. We didn't win anything. FR: But, ma'am, you drove off the batarian raiders and saved the colony. Is that not a win? MD: A win? Were you dossing? Let me tune you in. Over ninety percent of the colonists are gone. And over seventy-six percent of the colony's infrastructure is gone. The treasury's been clapped. This colony will take years to recover. If you think we won just because we killed a few fuck-end veeroys, then you're completely mumped. We got fuck-end mowed, mate. FR: But ma'am, you saved what was left of the colony. Without what you did, we would've lost everyone. MD: I saved the colony, isit? Wur, aren't I something? There's, what, three whole buildings standing 'cos of me! If that's all it takes to be ranked among the tin-tits these days, then it's no wonder we lost so badly! Thirty-seven marines died today. Another fifty-two are alive. If you want to pin a medal on anyone or have some lannie come shake their hand an' tell 'em good job, then start with 'em. FR: So what you're saying is that you don't want any recognition for what you did here? Vice Admiral Halderaz has commended what you did here and you don't want commendation for actions? MD: What I want is for that goddamned bedslapper to stop all this 'thank you for your duty' shit and to start devoting time to finding the colonists. Then we can talk about victory, and unless you have anything else to say, this tune is done. ends. Assassination Commission Order following is a message sent from an anonymous officer to the [[The Office of Alliance Territorial Hegemony|Office of Alliance Territorial Hegemony] ordering an assassination on Maria de Wilden in 2185 CE.] From: Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett To: Office of Naval-Alliance Security operative, Codename: Revenant Subject: Commission for assassination Revenant, As I write this, reports continually flood into my office over this rogue N7, Capt. Maria de Wilden, whose alliances seem to change by the day. I have reviewed her service record extensively and her motives for turning rogue are anyone's guess. She was at Mindoir, the Blitz, Torfan, and the Citadel in a highly decorated career. As I understand, N7 Commodore redacted was considering nominating her for Spectre consideration. This woman will be incredibly difficult to eliminate, and our latest intelligence points to Omega, where we believe she is the supposed serial killer posing as a prostitute. I would recommend sending at least two operatives, but the details of the assassination are up to you. We have currently placed a five-hundred-thousand-credit bounty on this woman's head, and if possible try to make the death look like the work of a bounty hunter (preferably one of our undercover agents in Omega, to help us gain influence.) I will personally approve any funds or methods needed to perform this assassination and I look forward to reading a mission success report soon. I know I can trust you, Revenant, and give you full situation control. Sincerely and confidentially, redacted Possible Assassination Candidates [The following is a journal page recovered from OATH Assassin Dean Callum, formally known as Codename: Revenant, detailing possible candidates for the assassination of Maria de Wilden.] I've been reviewing this woman's record for the past two hours and she's not going to go down easily. Though unconventional, I may have to hire a freelancer - to be executed later, of course. I think I have a few operatives, but Omega makes it much harder. *'Zaeed Massani': The man's a legend in the Terminus Systems, and he's ex-Alliance. We have linked him to over two-dozen assassinations and four-dozen high-level mercenary operations. May be hard to find him, but currency will definitely ensure loyalty. May be hard eliminating later, though. *'Jack Dylan': An excellent assassin, no doubt. Considering target is likely disguised as a prostitute, close quarters will definitely be needed, and Dylan has extensive knife and hand-to-hand training. However, Jack's a good Catholic boy, and may have problems with putting on a convincing act when hiring de Wilden. *'Lucy Oberoi': Lt. Oberoi is about as difficult to comprehend as de Wilden. On the one hand, she was one of the best snipers ever to come out of the SSV Hegra. On the other hand, she's become somewhat notorious for her bad behavior on shore leave - it seems she's never met a Master, Dominatrix, or prostitute she didn't like. According to her health reports, she's contracted at least nine STDs over the course of her adult life (thankfully, all nine were taken care of), and the Alliance is eager for an excuse to discharge her that would not require disclosing that they've kept her around for so long. A mission in which death or serious injury might result could be just the remedy the Alliance needs. *'Henry Demme': Explosives expert and an artist with a good hand grenade. Was once arrested on shore leave for beating a waitress and will definately have no hesitation problems and will probably enjoy it. According to records, Demme served under de Wilden on Torfan so recognition may be a risk. *'Justine Marsters': The reigning champion in dirty fighting. As a soldier, she's god-awful - no discipline, lousy aim, and an extremely short fuse. But put her in a confined space with any kind of opponent, and she'll be the only one who comes out alive. Unfortunately, she's locked up in an asari prison, and arranging for a transfer of custody with the Republics is difficult at best ends Glossary transcribing audio recordings of de Wilden, it has been noted that her speech is peppered with modern South African slang, likely a result of her time on the streets of Johannesburg. In the post-terrestrial age, South African slang has been greatly altered from its Afrikaans and Dutch roots, with old Afrikaans and Dutch words being replaced with similar-sounding English words. The following is an attempt to provide some translation. Becky - term of endearment, comparable to "honey" or "sweetheart". Modern bastardization of bokkie, which is itself derived from bok ("goat", "deer"). Bedslapper - derogatory term for high-ranking officers, particularly those who only see the troops for photo ops. Derived from the Afrikaans bed-slaap ("bed-sleeper"), a reference to the fact that the high-ranking officers sleep in beds while their subordinates sleep in considerably less comfort. It is, of course, never used in the presence of high-ranking officers. Blouse - mildly derogatory term for an asari girlfriend, particularly if she is overly possessive and jealous. Portmanteau of blou and "spouse". Blouselapper - extremely derogatory term for an asari's human mate, especially if the human is female. Derived from blou and poeslap ("cunt rag"). Brakes - underwear. Bastardized form of broek ("trousers"). Bump/Bumpy - colloquial term for the girlfriend/regular sexual partner of the leader of a gang. Bastardized form of bompie (used to describe a fat girl who is easy to get with). Carl - A police officer or soldier. Derived from kêrel ("guy"). Fuck-end - Anglicized version of fokkende ("fucking"). Isit? - "Really?" Lanny (pl. lannies) - mildly derogatory term for military superiors. Bastardized form of laanie ("boss"). Mowed - slaughtered or destroyed, usually in a military context. Derived from moer ("murder"). Muffy - mildly derogatory term for a lesbian. Bastardized form of moffie (a derogatory term for a homosexual). The variation "muffin" is used by prostitutes to denote a lesbian client. Mumped - retarded. Derived from mompie (derogatory term for a mentally-handicapped person.) Scam - thought, notion, or plan﻿. Bastardized form of "scheme", which is itself the Anglicized version of skeem ("to think"). Stake - sex. Derived from steek ("stab" or "poke".) The variation "steak" is used for sex with a prostitute. Stock - a casual sex partner. Bastardized form of stukkie ("piece"). Tin-tit - a war hero; often used disdainfullly. Tune - to tell or to inform. Can also be used as a noun for a conversation. Variations/Vary - Sexual foreplay. Derived from vry ("free"), a colloquial term for flirting or making out. Veeroy - derogatory term for batarians. Derived from vier-oë ("four-eyes"). Vully (pl. vullies) - derogatory term for turians. Portmanteau of vul (bastardized form of voëls - "bird") and "bully". Category:Shadow Broker Dossiers Category:Foxtrot12 Category:Articles by Gnostic